


A Moment

by stradesfox (Conspiracy)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M, any hate on this or complaints about it being stupid or ooc will be deleted, because i dont want to hear it, but i hope yall enjoy it !!, i rated this teen for the themes inherent in this relationship but, idk i might change that, uh this is self indulgent fluff nonsense, which is the other kind of thing im going to post on this archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracy/pseuds/stradesfox
Summary: Just an average movie night, for the most part.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! welcome to the first installment of many of what im calling "rens self indulgent fucking nonsense fics"  
> i might just decide to put all my strade/ren stuff in this one fic, if i do ill edit it accordingly and the rating will probably change!  
> if you like this fic leave a comment or hmu on stradesfox @ tumblr!  
> if you dont like this fic i dont really want to hear about it sorry  
> as always translations will be in the end notes!

Ren had just about drifted off to sleep; the couch was soft, but not too soft, and the chaotic, screaming noise of the cheesy C-list horror movie that Strade had put on -- a recommendation from one of his 'friends' that Ren hadn't met -- was worryingly easy for him to tune out. He was relaxed in a way he never thought he could be, here; even the shock collar around his neck felt lighter, somehow.

That was, until something solid and heavy smacked into his thighs, startling him awake and making his ears and tail bristle along with the hairs on the back of his neck; was he being punished for falling asleep? He should probably have been paying attention to the movie, of course he should have been, and he reprimanded himself internally, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his whole body in preparation for the pain he thought was coming.

But it didn't; actually, this felt kinda..... nice.

Cautiously, he pried his eyes open. Strade had fallen over on him, was all, and based on the slow, even breaths that fell just above his knee and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the movie had put him to sleep too. Ren could have laughed at himself, if he wasn't so worried about disturbing him. It seemed like the kind of thing normal people who lived together did, so commonplace that anyone else probably wouldn't think twice about it, except for him it was something so different.

Ren looked left, then right, a bit suspiciously, as if someone would catch him doing what he was about to do. In the background, the movie picked up in intensity, hilariously fake blood and guts spilling out of the stomach of some pretty teenage supermodel.

He brought up a shaky hand, trying to steady it and flexing all his fingers, looking back and forth between his hand and Strades unkempt mop of loose waves, the ends of which currently tickled at his inner thigh, still a little damp from the shower he had taken after his latest kill had absolutely soaked him head to toe in viscera.

He steeled himself.

Don't be a coward, Ren.

Delicately, he lowered his hand until it rested flatly on top of the other males head, a touch so light it was barely even there, and yet it still made his heart race. He didn't know why little things like this felt so forbidden. Even if Strade woke up right now he was pretty sure that he wouldn't care that he was doing this. Hell, he'd probably even laugh at him for being so shy about it. So why did it still feel like he would get in trouble, like this wasn't quite allowed?

He was emboldened, however, by the fact that he had done it at all to begin with, hot courage flooding through his veins, and thought that he would take it to the next level. Carefully, so carefully, he carded his fingers through the soft and slightly wet locks, claws scratching gently against his scalp behind his ear in a kind of imitation of the way that he petted and scratched him sometimes.

Strade sighed breathily, shifting a bit and pulling his legs in closer to his body, and Ren jerked his hand away, courage replaced with cold fear, but, thankfully, he was still asleep, and the fox boy breathed a sigh of relief. The movie continued to blare on in the background, blissfully unaware that no one was paying attention to it. He placed his hand back on Strades head where it had been, absentmindedly petting him and smiling fondly down at him without quite realizing. Little things like this happened more and more frequently ever since he had first come upstairs, and Ren liked it, despite how strange and unexpected it was, and how much he knew he shouldn't. The weight distributed across his legs was warm and comforting, even if his feet would definitely fall asleep before the end of the night; that detail seemed almost insignificant. Ren had slowly come to realize that no matter how much he had tried to deny it, he would sacrifice a lot of things for Strade, his toes being the least important of them. It was a scary thing to come to terms with, especially in relation to the man currently drooling on his leg, so harmless right now and yet so lethal in so many other aspects of who he was. The scars that littered his body were evidence of the kind of damage Strade could do, the kind he still did to other people not lucky enough to have scars on an almost every-other-night basis.

And yet.....

It was still so easy to be charmed by him, charmed by the way he sometimes looked at him with softness in his eyes and a kind smile on his face, by his off key singing and his penchant for German pop music, by the way his voice rose in pitch when he got excited, and by small moments like this.

Being able to freely touch him this much was intoxicating, and Ren was certainly intoxicated, soft waves slipping delicately through his fingers and winding around them as he scratched softly at Strades scalp again and again, not even noticing when he began to stir and lean into his touches. He had been gently working at detangling the knots and tangles that Strade himself probably wouldn't take the time to try to brush out until morning, if he did it at all; his own private little way of making his life just a bit easier.

Suddenly, there was a large, warm hand wrapped securely around his wrist, and he froze in his tracks, face flushing as he realized that he had been caught; the older male rolled onto his back and was gazing up at him, golden eyes still only half-open and a sleepy smile gracing his handsome features. Ren got ready to apologize for waking him up, but the hand on his wrist detached and placed itself over his mouth before he could say anything, and his face only burned darker.

"My fox......" Strade mumbled, fingers limply trailing over Rens lips and then his bright red cheek, followed by his chin and the edges of his collar down to the dip of his tank top, before falling back to his side. Ren all but melted under the soft touches and the familiar nickname and the rough lilt of Strades sleep-tinged voice, shoulders slumping a bit. He was almost disappointed -- okay, he was pretty disappointed, actually -- when Strade sat up, removing his weight from his legs and leaving them a bit cold in retrospect, only to flop down on his back on the other side of the couch. Ren moved to get up from the couch, planning on going upstairs to bed, but Strades hand caught his wrist again and yanked him effortlessly back so he fell directly against the other males bare chest where he immediately locked his strong arms around his waist in a visegrip.

"Mine, forever... _für immer und ewig_...." Strade sighed contently, already drifting off to sleep again, and Ren relaxed immediately despite the overly tight hold. He felt.... safe, here. Sure, it might not be exactly what constituted a healthy relationship, and maybe it wasn't even close, but.....but it was his. He loved Strade, a worrying amount, and Strade loved him, in his own way. Protected him. Had given him a place to live and everything he had ever asked him for.

What more could he want?

Ren shifted a bit, letting his tail fall over their conjoined legs and resting his ear against Strades chest so he could listen to the sound of his heartbeat, eventually drifting off himself without realizing it.

He couldn't think of a better way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> für immer und ewig - forever and ever


End file.
